Positively, Absolutely
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberriesxx
Summary: Cory In The House Crossover. Oneshot. Newt Sharpay NewtPay Rated T I own NOTHING


**Positively, Absolutely**

Sharpay rolled over and tossed her right arm over her fiance. He groaned, laying where he was in bed, not moving one bit.

"Ugh...I'm not getting up, 'Pay. I refuse!" He lifted one of his arms then dropped it down onto his pillow.

"It's like...11. Get up!!" Sharpay kneeled on her knees, then grabbed her pillow and smacked his back.

"NOO!" he said, then grabbed her pillow with one of his hands.

"Newt, get up!" Sharpay said, then crawled off of her side of the bed and walked over to her closet. She opened the door, then grabbed a pink sweatshirt, blue jeans, a pair of dark brown stilettos, and a blue shirt. "Get up or I won't ever kiss you again!" Within about 10 seconds, Newt shot up in bed and walked over to her.

"Hi, sweetie," he said, then put his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"No, baby. Don't. You know I can't focus on what I'm doing when you do that to me!" Sharpay said.

"I know...Why do you think I'm doing this?" Newt asked, in between his little kisses that trailed all down her neck and around her shoulder.

"Newt! Quit it!" she said, then pushed him away.

"But I love you..." Newt's voice trailed off.

"I love you too, Newty, but I could get to the doctor's office faster, then come home after the appointment, and come back to you if you quit," Sharpay said.

"Fine...Leave. I'm laying back down and hopefully going back to bed!" Newt said, as the bottom of his pajama pants trailed on the carpet of their bedroom.

"Okay...Well, I'm gonna leave in like 10 minutes. So I have to go brush my teeth, comb my hair, put it in a ponytail...and uh..." Sharpay's voice trailed off. Newt was paying no attention. His blue eyes were hidden beneath his eye lids, his hair in front of his eyes. Sharpay giggled to herself. She walked out of their bedroom and into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth, then combed out her brown-blonde hair. She quickly put her hair into a high ponytail. Then she put on a light coat of mascara and lip gloss. She walked out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom.

Newt was still laying where he was before. Sharpay walked over to their bed and lightly kissed his lips, pulling away quietly. Newt didn't stir at all, but slightly smiled, aware of what was going on around him. Sharpay smiled as she walked out of the bedroom, down the hallway, downstairs and to the kitchen. She grabbed her keys, then left, getting into her pink convertible. She pulled out of the driveway, then down the street into the city of Albuquerque.

After an hour at the doctor's office, Sharpay was sitting in the doctor's office, sitting on the examining table. She had to have a few tests done but she was ready to leave; once the doctor gave her the results for it. She sat, tapping her fingers on the table she was sitting on.

"Miss Evans! Lovely test results...But there is something I need to talk to you about," Dr. Clark said.

"Yes?" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay, have you, just between us girls, had any _activity _lately?" Rebecca Clark asked.

"Uh...yeah?" Sharpay said, not sure where her doctor was going; she just wanted to leave to get back to Newt and to eat. She was starving.

"Sharpay...Do you want to have kids?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah..." sharpay said.

"Well...how would about 9 months from now work?" Rebecca asked.

"WHAT?! I'm PREGNANT?! I'm getting married in 3 months! I can't be...How am I gonna fit into my dress?!" Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay, you're only about 3 weeks pregnant. You will only be about 4 months pregnant when you get married, so you will barely be showing," her doctor assured her.

"You're not the one who has a fiance who doesn't wanna look after a little kid every spare second he has!" Sharpay said, hopping off of the table and pacing.

"Sharpay, calm down! Stressing out isn't good for the baby," Rebecca reminded her.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE RIGHT NOW?!" Sharpay yelled.

"Sharpay, maybe you should go home and talk it over with your fiance," Rebecca questioned.

"I guess...But other than that how are my other tests?" Sharpay asked.

"They're perfectly fine! Now grab your purse and get outta here!" Rebecca encouraged, as Sharpay walked out of the clinic then made her way to the cafeteria, texting Gabriella. She needed her sister-in-law right about now.

"Shar, what's wrong? Your text message sounded pretty urgent!" Gabriella said.

"I know...It is. Gabby, I'm PREGNANT!" Sharpay said, looking around making sure no one could hear.

"Oh my God! That's amazing!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah...Amazing...I'm not even married! I'm 3 weeks along...and I've snapped about fifty thousand times at Newt already! How is he gonna handle the next 8 months and 1 week?!" Sharpay asked.

"Look, Shar, Newt really loves you. You two have been together for...like...4 years now! We're 25 now, remember? We are responsible for ourselves! Shar, Newt is there for you whenever you need him. He's not gonna walk away because of something that happened one night!" Gabriella reassured her.

"I know he loves me! But what if he doesn't want a baby to take everywhere we go! I want kids, you know that, but I think it might be too soon!" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay, just tell him!" Gabriella said, then stood up and left Sharpay.

Sharpay walked into the house, "I'M HOME!!" she yelled. She heard creaks in the floor boards as Newt made his way down the steps. "Hey 'Pay," Newt said.

"Hey," she said.

"How was your appointment?" Newt asked.

"Okay..." Sharpay said, then walked into the living room.

"Hungry? I made some amazing sandwhiches, even if I do say so myself!" Newt said, walking into the kitchen.

"Sure..." Sharpay said, and Newt handed her a sandwich. Sharpay took a bite.  
"Mmm...Good..." Sharpay said after taking and swallowing a bite of her sandwich.

"Thank you. I also had some spare time to fix the time on the VCR AND the computer AND the DVD player!" Newt said.

"Really? Well, you're really good at not wasting time. So, can we talk?" Sharpay asked, grabbing a paper plate.

"Sure," Newt said.

"Okay...Uh..Let's go into the living room." Sharpay said, as they made their way into the living room. Sharpay sat down and Next sat next to her.

"Okay..I was really thinking, with spare time waiting for the doctor and so forth, and I was wondering...Would you wanna have kids when we're 30?" Sharpay asked.

"30? That's way too early!" Newt said. Sharpay couldn't believe her ears. _Way too early! _Wait until he found out how earlier it would really be!

"TOO EARLY?! That's so not too early!" Sharpay yelled, walking into the kitchen, setting her sandwich down. Newt had followed her.

"Well, don't you think so?" Newt asked.

"NO!" Sharpay yelled as she ran upstairs with her cell phone in hand, locking herself in the spare bathroom, sitting against the door, furiously dialing the Evans' residence.

" 'PAY!" Newt yelled, banging on the door. Ryan picked up.

"Hello?" Ryan said.

"Ryan, get Gabby..." Sharpay said, sniffling.

"Shar? What's wrong?" Ryan asked, concerned.

"I just need Gabby! Get her!" Sharpay said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Fine...GABBY!" Ryan said, yelling his wife's name. Gabriella came down the stairs.

"Yeah, Ry?" Gabby asked.

"It's Sha-" before Ryan could finish his sister's name, Gabriella grabbed the phone from him.

"How'd it go?!" Gabriella asked, with a grin.

"I asked him if he thought having kids at around 30 is a good time and he said it was too early," Sharpay said.

"What?! HOW DARE HE!!" Gabriella yelled, into Ryan's ear, considering he was still next to her, trying to overhear their conversation.

"I-I just need you Gabby...I don't know what to tell him! I'm crying and I ran into the guest bathroom," Sharpay said, wiping her tears again.

"Want me to come over? I can," Gabriella said, reaching for her keys and purse quickly.

"Please, Gabby..." Sharpay said.

"I'm on my way!" Gabby said, then hung up the phone, running for her car. Ryan was left standing there, clueless, as usual for him. Sharpay hung up her cell phone. WIthin what seemed 3 minutes, Gabriella was running upstairs in a flash, past Next and straight into the room, because Sharpay had heard her heels, also leaving Next out of their loop, and clueless like he normally was too.

"Shar!" Gabby kneeled down and gave Sharpay a hug.

"Gabby..."Sharpay said.

"Shar, you have to tell him!" Gabby whispered, sure that Newt could hear what they were saying.

"I know...but...he doesn't want kids when we're 30! How would he want kids when we're 25!?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know..." Gabriella said, taking off her jacket.

"Shar, we need to talk!" Newt yelled, banging on the door. Gabriella stood up to leave.

"Where are you going? I can't be alone with him!" Sharpay whispered.

"Shar, you need to tell him before he finds out by himself!" Gabriella whispered, leaving Sharpay in the bathroom, letting Newt come in. Before Newt went in he gave Gabriella a short hug for letting him in. Gabriella stood, shocked at the hug, but more likely just hoping to see one of them walk out smilling.

" 'Pay...What's wrong?" Newt asked, sitting next to his fiance, grabbing her hand.

"Nothing, okay?" Sharpay said.

" 'Pay, tell me," Newt said.

"No!" Sharpay said.

" 'Pay...Just tell me, I won't freak out," Newt promised.

"You will, Newt! I know you too well!" Sharpay stood up, looking down at him, still crying.

" "Pay...Please tell me. I love you...I wanna know what's bugging you," he said, standing up and blocking the door for her.

"NO!" Sharpay yelled. _That didn't sound good, _Gabriella thought.

"Sharpay, tell me already!" Newt said, becoming frustrated.

"NEWT! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE HAPPY-" Sharpay began.

"TELL ME, NOW!" Newt said, blocking the door totally now.

"FINE! I'M PREGNANT! OKAY?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" Sharpay yelled. There was a long silence between the two of them. Newt's expression softened, moving from the front of the door. Sharpay's eyes filled with more tears, as she grabbed the door knob, opening the door to the bathroom, leaving Newt in the bathroom. Sharpay walked down the steps fast, wiping her tears. Newt came out of the bathroom and walked down the steps, following her, not far behind.

" 'Pay..." Newt grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Newt..." Sharpay wiped her tears with one of her hands.

" 'Pay, the baby's mine...I wanna be there for it...and you..." Newt said, smiling at her.

"R-Really? You do?" Sharpay asked, sniffling. Newt laughed at her sniffles.

"Of course I do, 'Pay. You're mine. And the baby is mine...It is mine right?" Newt asked. Sharpay giggled.

"Yes...It's your baby, Newt," Sharpay said.

"Good...You almost worried me there for a minute!" Newt said.

"I love you..." Sharpay said.

"I love you too, 'Pay...Forever and For Always. Positively, Abosolutely..." Newt said, before kissing her.


End file.
